


Coffee and chocolate

by einspunkteins



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Femslash, Food Kink, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einspunkteins/pseuds/einspunkteins
Summary: Both TNG and VOY have a scene about ice cream. What if Kathryn and Deanna had dessert together?
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Deanna Troi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Coffee and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> There is basically no context, no plot, just this spontaneous thing my brain produced. Based on a Tumblr thread.

Kathryn indulges in her favourite ice cream, but even more than the taste of cold, creamy coffee, she enjoys the tiny, borderline erotic sounds that Deanna makes with each spoon of her chocolate sundae. Over the rim of her bowl she sees an expression of utter pleasure on Deanna’s face, eyes fallen shut and mouth half-open, closing only to swallow and then open again to moan in delight. Kathryn hides a smirk and holds out a full spoon to Deanna. “Want a bite?”

Deanna’s eyes lock instantly with Kathryn’s and she’s a little overwhelmed with the determination she thinks to recognize in them. “I’d love to,” Deanna says softly, innocent if not for the bright intention beaming from her dark eyes. She moves towards the spoon and wraps her tongue around it so erotically before taking it in her mouth that Kathryn has difficulty keeping her arm steady. _The game is on_ , Kathryn thinks, and when she leans back she shifts ever so slightly to let her robe slide a few inches off her shoulder.

“Delicious,” Deanna says, and it’s supposed to be a comment on the ice cream, but with her gaze pinned to Kathryn’s bare shoulder, it could mean something else entirely. “Would you like to try mine?” She carefully spoons around her sundae and offers Kathryn a perfect bite with everything in it. Kathryn leans forward, deliberately so that her robe falls open enough to reveal that she isn’t wearing a bra – or anything else for that matter – underneath it, and Deanna licks her lips while Kathryn licks the spoon. They both know how this is going to end, but they enjoy the game too much to stop playing.

Entirely not by accident, Kathryn tips her spoon a little bit on its way to her mouth, so that the ice cream falls off and lands on her chest. She shivers at the cold sensation, mutters a thoroughly faked “oh no” and opens her robe further to make sure it doesn’t get dirty. Her eyebrow makes a barely noticeable wiggle as she grins triumphantly at Deanna and leans back while making absolutely no attempt at cleaning herself up. Deanna smirks and then her tongue is on Kathryn’s skin and Kathryn moans in satisfaction.

When she stops and Kathryn flashes her a disappointed look, Deanna chuckles. “What, we don’t want the ice cream to melt, do we?” She takes another bite of her sundae and Kathryn hopes she’ll play the same trick, but she doesn’t. Instead, Deanna leaves her lips covered in chocolate ice cream and her mouth half open, luring Kathryn’s tongue into its depths. Between sensual, open kisses Kathryn manages to take Deanna’s nightgown off.

Their lips part and Kathryn takes one of the bowls, raises a full spoon to Deanna’s lips, then deliberately drops the ice cream on her breast instead. “Oops,” she says with a smug smile – she’d pretend to look guilty, but they both know exactly what happened – and bends down to lick it off, placing extensive kisses all over her chest and nibbling her nipple in the process. When she kisses back up and reaches Deanna’s mouth, she dips her finger in the ice cream and runs it over both their lips before their tongues meet to lick it away again.

Somewhere between kisses and teases Kathryn’s lost her awareness of what Deanna is doing and is suddenly surprised by something very wet and cold between her thighs. She gasps in shock and her eyes go wide when she sees Deanna grinning, licking her fingers, and realizes what happened. “Going straight for the prize, hm?”

“I don’t play nice,” Deanna shrugs with a devilish smile and pushes her onto her back. Another finger scoop of ice cream lands further inside Kathryn and Deanna fights gravity to lick everything up. “Mm, you taste so good,” she moans and rises up to Kathryn’s mouth to give her a taste. When Kathryn starts to direct her back down again, Deanna pulls away playfully. “Don’t you want to finish your dessert first, Kathryn?”

Kathryn bites her lip and the phrase takes on an entirely different meaning. “Don’t you want to finish yours?”


End file.
